Not Over You
by RMRulz
Summary: SUMMARY: Five years earlier, when Amy was an average nineteen year old bookworm who believed in true love, Amy finally has her first boyfriend. But then she falls even harder for a mysterious character who enters her life. But when she learns the truth about him, they both agree to part ways. At least, one of them did. Now, Amy wants her revenge. *FULL SUMMARY INSIDE*
1. How It All Started (Amy's POV)

SUMMARY: Five years earlier, when Amy was an average nineteen year old bookworm who believed in true love, Amy finally has her first boyfriend. But then she falls even harder for a mysterious character who enters her life. But when she learns the truth about him, they both agree to part ways. At least, one of them did. Now, Amy wants her revenge. Payback, if you will, for shattering her beliefs about true love. But what will happen then? Will she finally get her sweet revenge or fall in love again? As they say, revenge is a dish best served cold, but will it work when it's frozen solid?

 **CHAPTER 1**

 _5 years earlier_

"AAAAAMMMMMMYYYY!"

I heave a heavy sigh as I hear my younger brother, Dan, or as he likes to call himself, The Ninja Lord, shouts out for me. I close the book I was reading, the one called ' _Is He Really Into You_?', reluctantly and get up from the seat. I exit my room after casting one last forlorn glance at my book.

Internally, I sigh again. _'Great, just great. Now, I won't know a thing about what I'm saying when I go over to Jake's place because I won't finish reading the book in time. I won't know whether Jake, my first and new boyfriend is just playing me or actually into me. Why? Because my dweeby brother decides to interrupt me while I'm reading,_ ' I continue to rant to myself in this manner until I reach the fourth-last step, the step just before the one that's creaky, and stop ranting as I am suddenly snapped out of it by two voices having a conversation.

"It's all right, I can return after a short while," said a silky smooth, thickly accented British voice I didn't recognise.

"Okey-dokey then. She'll probably be down in 5 minutes or less. She just has to stop reading and drag her face away from the book. Bye-bye," I heard my brother say just before the door slammed close.

At first I felt an urge to defend my reading habits but then I feel ashamed of my brother's manners, or lack thereof. Then I remember my date and perk up as I walk across the huge hallway and under a chandelier to the living room, which was on the opposite side of the mansion. I probably should have taken the staircase that led directly into the living room.

I get overwhelmed with nerves and I give myself a pep-talk, keeping my head low and grabbing my bag from the large comfy sofa. As I walk through the front door while still giving myself a pep-talk, I run into a previously non-existent brick wall.

I look up and see the most good- looking guy I had ever seen in my life. He was a good half foot taller than me. Heck, he looked better than Jake. I subconsciously hear a sharp intake of air but my mind is too preoccupied to care.

He was wearing a simple white button-down shirt with black buttons. The sleeves were folded up to his elbows and it showed off his muscular, bronze forearms _so_ well. The first two buttons were left open giving off a casual look.

The dark wash jeans he was _wearing_ fit him perfectly. The clothes he was wearing were _so_ casual but they still made him look like he just stepped off a ramp where he was modelling the new summer fashion line. I doubted if anyone else but him could pull off this look with such ease.

Then my gaze travelled up to his face, _oh his perfect face,_ filled with sculpted features. The chiselled jawline, the perfect face shape, the sharp nose, the perfectly shaped eyebrows, the full and plump lips and his silky smooth black hair was swoon-worthy.

Then I was met with his sharp gaze, and that was when I noticed his eyes. _Oh his eyes,_ those gorgeous amber orbs that made you feel warm, _oh so warm,_ on the inside. The tips of my ears turned red from just seeing him. I snapped out of my daydream when I saw him raise one perfectly arched eyebrow and moulded his features to form one _very_ quizzical expression.

 _'_ _Oh God, I was staring wasn't I? He noticed me checking him out, didn't he?',_ I thought to myself as I became more and more flustered by the second and my face went as red as a tomato.

He lets out a deep chuckle that has my heart doing summersaults in my chest. My face went redder than a tomato.

"S…S…Sorry," I said as my stammer returned as it always does when I'm nervous.

"No, no…..it was my fault," returns the deep voice that I was starting to savour.

Not being able to think of anything else to do, I turn my head away, in shame or nervousness, I don't know.

"I told you it was my fault, and I meant it," said this beauteous creature standing in front of me, showing that he had impeccable manners.

"Let's introduce ourselves to each other, shall we?", suggests the stranger to me. "I'll take the pleasure of being the one to forge ahead.", he continues.

"I am Ian Kabra, son of the mysterious multi-billionaire art dealer Vikram Kabra and the famous fashion designer and model, Isabel Kabra. Brother to Natalie Kabra, the pioneering fashion designing entrepreneur and I I am known for being a wondrous male model," says the stranger, who I now know to be Ian.

I feel shell-shocked as I hear the names of people who I have only seen the names of in magazines and feel awe for the handsome male standing in front of me claiming such famous lineage. I noticed him staring at me and quickly cleared my throat as I realised that it was my turn to introduce myself.

"I h…have an i…introduction that is no…nowhere near as imp…impressive as yours but I'll g…go ahead anyways. I am Amy Hope Cahill, d..daughter of Hope and Arthur Trent- Cahill. My m…mother was a famous archaeo…ologist who uncovered the secrets of many Egyptian t..t..tombs and the reason why dinosaurs went extinct and my f…father was a mathematics professor at the famed Harvard Univers…versity which I will be attending this s..summer."

"I have a younger brother n…named Daniel, but d…don't call him that unless you want a fake Ninja Lord after you. This is a rebuilt version of Grace, my granny's, original mansion which was burnt down in the same fire that killed my parents."

"Grace was fortunate enough to not die that fateful night but soon died of lung cancer. But yeah, now me and my brother are multi-billionaires and at the same time, just lost kids. So that's basically my life story," I concluded, feeling happy to be able to meet someone of my age who actually looked interested in what I was saying. Even Jake kinda blocked me out and started yawning in the middle of that. And surprisingly, as I delved deeper into the conversation, my stutter went away, proving that I was getting more comfortable talking to him. And that, shocked me more than anything.

"And you say that's not impressive?," asks Ian incredulously.

I blush in response and look anywhere but him, meaning basically my shoes and the doormat…the doormat. Hmmmm….Oh God, not only am I blushing bookworm but I'm an blushing bookworm without manners!

I facepalm myself and let out an annoyed sigh, which led Ian to look at me curiously.

"Are we friends now?" comes a question out of the blue. That leaves me dumbstruck and in my stupefied state I answer with the most intelligent reply known to mankind.

"Duh."

He looks so surprised that I wondered if I was his first friend.

"Also, why did you slap your forehead and blush?"

"Oh yeah, that. I forgot my manners and didn't invite you in. And by the way, it's called a facepalm," I reply, completely ignoring the second part of the question.

He cocks his head in the most adorable way possible and that along with the expression he has on his face makes him look like a lost puppy.

I pause for a while as I take it in, causing an awkward silence to rise between us.

I cleared my throat.

"Please, come in," I said, not knowing how much my life could change with the simple uttering of three words. Not knowing what one charming guy waltzing into my life could mean. And today, I regret that decision.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I appreciate that you took the time to read this story. If you have any ideas on how i can improve it, please review or private message me. I would love to know your thoughts on this. Please review and let me know exactly where I went wrong, whether the characters are,well,in character or not. Thanks a lot!


	2. How It All Started (Ian's POV)

**CHAPTER 2**

 _IAN POV_

I read the file once again. I was thorough with it by now from the number of times I had re-read it. I knew that this case was going to need a lot more preparation from my side than the previous one. The person I was supposed to go after, woo and spy on this time looked exactly like….. _her._ The oval face shape, the innocent features all matched. The only things that didn't were the auburn locks which were a shade off and the jade green eyes. But by Luke Cahill himself, I'd be lying if I said it still didn't cause my breath to hitch.

As I finished reading the file on the Smart Watch on my wrist, I walked up to her house and paused before knocking on the door. _H_ _ere we are, don't turn away now._ Three short, consecutive and brisk knocks on the large double-door entrance follow that thought. As I waited impatiently, I decided to knock again but by then the door had swung open and a young boy with an obnoxious heavily American accented voice had started speaking.

"Hello. It seems like you have nothing to do here so bye-bye!" said the boy behind the door who, judging by appearances, seemed to be 16, around the same age as Natalie but by behavior, seemed to be only 6. Ugh, I started feeling an intense hatred for the boy as I noticed what he must call clothes and my lips automatically curled into a sneer I tried to cover up.

The door was swinging shut but my foot was obstructing its path so it could not close all the way. The face, who I knew to be Daniel from the file, peeped out and asked me what I was still doing outside.

"I'm waiting for your sister of course," I said as my lips curved into the famous Kabra smirk.

"Look dude, she already has a boyfriend so go away," advised Daniel.

"At least call her down and give me a chance," I requested.

He gives me a pointed look before yelling up to her. I smirked once again, as I thought of how I could easily charm people with my Kabra influence.

"Look, she isn't coming down so just get the hell outta here." I internally snort. As if a Kabra would give up that easily. Pffft.

"It's all right, I can return after a short while," I said distractedly as a plan started to form in that devious mind of mine.

"Okey-dokey then. She'll be down in five minutes or less. She just has to stop reading and drag her face away from the book. Bye-bye," he said as I felt a pang in my heart. At least, the shriveled up version of it. She was obsessed with reading. Just like _her._

I felt myself delving deeper into past memories I didn't want to relive and so turned back to where I came from and went down and sat on one of the benches.

After a few minutes had passed, I decided to go check up and see if she would come down to meet me yet. Sadly, I couldn't take any of my usual drastic measures as I needed to trick her in order to gain information. I felt a little stab of guilt somewhere in my chest as I thought of what I would do to her. _Guilt? Impossible. Kabras cannot feel guilt. That's FLO._ Honestly speaking, I wouldn't be doing such a thing if not for the pressure from my parents.

When I reached the doorstep and was about to knock, the door suddenly opened and a petite figure came barreling into me with her head down. I heard a stammering apology as a pair of jade green eyes looked into my own.

I reflexively had to intake a sharp breath of air. _God, she was so much like_ _ **her.**_ _Too much like her._ What with the sharp yet dainty features and the auburn mop of hair, I almost couldn't believe it wasn't her. Except for the jade green eyes. The ones that could never replace the sapphire blue eyes she owned. But the air she radiated was full of vulnerability, not of fiery fierceness like _hers._ After all, how could I forget? It was what drew me to her in the first place. But the vulnerability was attractive too. It did capture my attention after all.

The honest apology she offered me was a bit of a shock, I suppose. I had never seen someone apologise and mean it.

"No…No…it was entirely my fault," I say suavely in an attempt to lure her in. It did the trick. She turned away, blushing. ' _Now there's a look I could get used to. It suits her, makes her seem even cuter, more innocent than ever before,'_ I think amusedly to myself.

That's when I make another observation. She was checking me out and as she did so, the tips of her ears turn red. I raise one eyebrow to show my inquisitivity.

Now mind you, it wasn't like I had never been checked out before, no, I had been fawned over for hours by some of the most sought after girls in the world but there was something about being checked out by this girl, this almost replica of _her_ , that made me feel awkward. It was almost as if being checked out by her was like being checked out by my former love interest. And believe me, that brought to mind some memories I wanted to keep forgotten.

She turned a deeper red, a shade of red that stood out perfectly on her pale, porcelain skin. One that pleased me as I mulled over the fact that I had had this effect on her.

I suggest introducing ourselves to each other, knowing that in this disrupted state of mind, she would not be able to piece together comprehendable thoughts, let alone disagree.

I introduced myself with the usual pomp and pride I introduced myself with and as I did so, I had to hold myself back from adding that I was a member of the famous and powerful Lucian branch of Cahills. It was too early for her to know that I was a spy, and part of the most elite members, that too.

As I listened to her stuttered introduction, I tried to find any facts that did not align with her case file, but of course, with the Lucians being as precise as they are, there were none. But I did find out a bit more of her personal life, like how she stutters in the most endearing way possible, one that seemed as unique as it was adorable.

 _Adorable. That's a word FLO. Not meant for someone of my status,_ I thought to myself as I struggled to come up with a more suitable term.

In order to humor her introduction, I asked her if she thought that not to be impressive. After I did so, she turned her head down facing the doormat and flushed a tinge of pink. I admired the way it suited her.

She slaps her forehead in what I assume to be annoyance and lets out a soft sigh. That leads me to believe that she was annoyed with me and so I ask her if were friends. When she replies in what believe is affirmative (couldn't particularly understand what "duh" meant but how could someone turn down the offer of a friendship from a Kabra?) I feel a bit shocked and I allow it to show on my face.

She clears her throat softly, as if gaining courage to say something. She then finally proceeds to invite me in.

Oh, if only I knew that I would find so many things I thought I lost forever and that I'd lose so many things I thought I'd have forever. If only I knew my life would be turned upside-down by just walking through a door and accepting an invitation.

But I didn't know, and that, was what drove me to be the me, the calm and composed me that people know today and simultaneously, the crazed mad man whose emotions are tangled, impossible to decipher, the one who's on the verge of going insane with love, with hate, with God knows what, that I know myself to be today.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _I hope you enjoyed this kinda short chapter. Just wanted to give you insight on a bit more of the story and the first chapter from Ian's POV. Thought it would be interesting but it's up to you to judge. If you have any ideas on have to make my writing better or in other words, how I can improve upon it, it would be greatly appreciated if you could leave a review mentioning it. It would still be appreciated if you could leave a review flaming me or praising my writing, but the best review would be one that did a bit of both, preferrably the praising;). But if you do flame me in the intention of hurting my feelings, just remember that these flaming reviews you send will just be used to make chocolate chip cookies and hot chocolate. Sorry to go on like this but i just wanted to make it clear and get it out of the way. Also just to see if anybody is reading this:-_

 ** _QotD:-_** _Find the short song quote in this song and mention the song's name. HINT:- An Imagine Dragons fan would have found it in a heartbeat._

 _Also, I'd like to give my hearty thanks to the people who took the time to read this story and give me a word of encouragement. In response, I am going to answer each review from now on._

 **nerdycook24:** Thank you for being my first reviewer. I am happy to see that my story has an element of mystery, of intrigue. I hope that you find this chapter interesting as well and that it impresses you enough to review again. I was surprised that someone felt something other than disappointment and anger at this story and me. Thank you so much for tolerating me and this story. It means a lot to me.

 **Amy:** Please don't hate me. I didnt have an internet connection to upload the chapter as I was travelling, but I am now done settling down which means more writing time! And you have no idea how much I squealed like a little kid when I read your review. You called my story amazing and that was such a huge compliment to me, especially since this is my first time writing a story. Also, I will try my best to make Amy more confident. I just wanted to convey that Amy was uncomfortable at first and her stutter started to disappear, signifying that she was starting to trust Ian. Still, thanks for the helpful tip!

 **Sam1432:** I am honoured that you think that this story is great and I hope that this chapter is at least up to par, if not greater than your expectations. And in order to answer your wishes, I HAVE UPDATED! Sorry for that little outburst but tee-hee.

 **Again, I am extremely happy for the support I have received from all the readers and especially the reviewers and I hope that I have not let you down with this chapter. A big thank you to everyone who has taken the time and effort to read through this pile of what is most probably rubbish. Thank you to every once again.**


End file.
